


Q & Ack

by bessyboo, celli, RevolutionaryJo



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Collaboration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23896702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/pseuds/bessyboo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/pseuds/celli, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/pseuds/RevolutionaryJo
Summary: Shane: From PrincessBigfoot0509 in the YouTube comments: “I think I speak for us all when I ask, what the f(bleep)?” I think PrincessBigfoot0509doesspeak for us all, Ryan.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 12
Kudos: 85





	Q & Ack

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knight_tracer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/gifts), [cantarina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/gifts).



> Thanks to cincodemaygirl and shihadchick for fic beta!

[Podfic links!!!!](https://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/3234057.html)

* * *

Ryan: Hello and welcome to another edition of Buzzfeed Unsolved Post-Mortem, a show where we answer your most pressing questions about the most recent episode of Buzzfeed Unsolved, which was the Laguna Vista Lodge. All the questions we’re answering today came from you guys via our Buzzfeed Unsolved Facebook page, our Buzzfeed Unsolved Instagram page, as well as directly on the video on BUN.

Shane: And I think it’s fair to say a lot of you had questions about our last episode. Or maybe the same question. But a lot of you wrote in, is my point.

Ryan: This week, we reckoned with star-crossed lovers Maria and Jeremiah in Eagles Nest, New Mexico. 

Shane: Yes. Reckoned. That’s what we did.

Ryan: Lovely town, by the way, Eagles Nest. Population 290, or 292 if you count Maria and Jeremiah.

Shane: Ryan, what are you even talking about?

Ryan: Was that an official question?

Shane: (inaudible)

Ryan: Real first question, from Annabelle Rice on Facebook: “Was it me, or were these ghosts less scary than some of the other ones you guys have investigated?” Mmm...maybe, but ghosts are ghosts are ghosts, right Shane?

Shane: Right, yeah, on to my first question. 

Ryan: Hey, maybe I wasn’t done yet.

Shane: But you were.

Ryan: ...fine.

Shane: Fine. From PrincessBigfoot0509 in the YouTube comments: “I think I speak for us all when I ask, what the f(bleep)?” I think PrincessBigfoot0509 _does_ speak for us all, Ryan.

Ryan: Okay.

Shane: So?

Ryan: So what?

Shane: So what the f(bleep)?

Ryan: It was your question, Shane. If you can’t answer it we’ll move on to my next one.

Shane (through gritted teeth): Be my guest.

Ryan: Next, from Iluvthehotdaga—bad sentiment, great question—on Instagram: “Have you ever done ghosts with so many stories of possessing people before? Do you feel like you were possessed at any time while investigating this hotel?” No, but now I’ll have nightmares about that, thanks for asking. Maybe Shane was possessed, but—

Shane: Ghosts aren’t real, possession isn’t a thing, and unlike some people in this room, _I_ behaved like a perfectly normal, rational human being—

Ryan: First of all, you’re as rational as you are short, and have been ever since we came back from this damn case. Second of all, I’m not the one—

Shane: Question! From Elizabeth F. Janison on Facebook: “Have I lost my mind or did that episode actually happen?” Well, Elizabeth F., I think _someone_ lost their mind.

Ryan: Yes, Elizabeth, _someone_ absolutely went bananas, but why you’re all pointing at me is—

Shane: Question! From moonstone_miracle, Gramtown: “Did you fake that for the ghosts or did Ryan actually f(bleep)ing kiss Shane?” Nope, he did.

Ryan: You—

Shane: Question! From MrsRickeyGoldsworth, comments: “Wait; did Ryan just kiss Shane???” with THREE question marks and a misplaced semicolon. Yep, he did.

Ryan: After—

Shane: Question! From alyssadarling456, the ‘Gram, in all caps: “DID RYAN KISS SHANE?” Allow me to reply, allyssadarlying, in all caps: YOU BETCHA, HE TOTALLY DID.

Ryan: Question! From Ryan Bergara, real life: Shane, will you just shut UP for a second?

Shane: (wheeze)

Ryan: Question. Shane, did you or did you not throw yourself _down on one knee_ and shout to the spirits that they were never going to feel about each other the way you felt about me, so they might as well pack it up and find another house to haunt?

Shane: Question. Ryan, did you not swoop down on me like a romcom while I was tormenting the spirits and plant one on me?

Ryan: Question. Shane, did you not stand up, grab me in your ridiculous giant arms, and kiss me back _very_ enthusiastically and with _not_ a small amount of tongue?

Shane: Question. Ryan, are you trying to f(bleep) with me in front of our entire viewing audience?

Ryan: I don’t know, Shane, again, I didn’t start this, so who’s f(bleep)ing with whom?

Shane: RYAN.

(long pause)

Ryan: Quit staring at me.

Shane: Quit staring at _me_.

Ryan: (wheeze)

(long pause)

Ryan: Question. From Ryan Bergara, dude that kissed you in front of the entire fricking Internet: was it all made up for the ghosts and I’m just an idiot?

Shane: Can you be an idiot _and_ —

Ryan: Shane.

Shane: Answer from Shane Madej, dude that might also be an idiot: No. No, I didn’t make it up.

Ryan: Huh. I mean, me neither. Like, obviously. Because of the kissing in front of the internet thing? Um.

Shane: Question: Can I possibly get _you_ to shut up?

Ryan: (inaudible) make me (inaudible)

Shane: And that’s it for this Q&A! Stay tuned for...something, another episode, or whatever, who cares, I don’t.

Ryan: (wheeze)

Shane: Bye!

Ryan: Bye!


End file.
